


Batfamily Oneshots

by Lady_Constellation



Category: DC Animated Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Constellation/pseuds/Lady_Constellation
Summary: Included graphic descriptions of death and violence. Mentions of mental illness. Do not read if you feel uncomfortable with any of these.Enjoy these Batfamily one shots! - Lady Constellation





	1. Chapter 1

**The Fight**

 

" I don't understand what I did  _wrong_!" Jason wretched off his domino mask , tossing it aside.  It made a satisfy din as it collided with the batcave walls.

Bruce tore off his cowl," You almost went too far this time, Jason!  He's going to be recovery in that hospital bed for  _months_ not to mention the amount of time he'll be spending in physical therapy because you broke both of his legs!" 

 

The young boy seethed," I did what I was taught to do!" 

Bruce slammed his fist down on table," I did not teach you to hurt someone like that. Don't you put the blame on me." 

Jason scoffed, a humorless chuckle slipping past his lips.

"  _I did what was right. You're always like this, letting the Joker slip through your fingertips time and time again. Seriously, Bruce. That man, that man that I so brutally injured; he murdered. He murdered innocent families and he knows where the Joker is. I was not letting him escape once again because of your so called morals! It's a load of shi-"_

Bruce grabbed his young ward by the shoulders, slamming him against the wall viciously. 

Jason let out a painful hiss through his clenched teeth. His knees began to feel weak, everything seemed to be a mind-bending sluggish matter.

He had  _never_ put his hands on him before, never incapacitated his son like this.

 

Willis had hurt him numerous of times before on several occasions.  His old man was a heartless dick who preferred a glass of scotch than his family.  The man died when Jason was a kid, leaving him to fend for himself. His mother fed off cocaine and Marlboro cigarettes while her child stole from individuals just to feed his little belly each night. 

Bruce noticed something immediately wrong with Jason, his flushed- pale skin , those dark eyes glazed over and concentrating on something else. 

His gripped automatically loosened," Jason..." 

His adopted son flinched harshly, Bruce mouth gaped open as Jason shrunk back in fear; pressing his body into the wall as if he wanted it to swallow him whole.

Tears swelled up on the corners of his eyes, little sniffles he tried stifling back. 

 

" Jason... it's okay." 

 

Those three little words broke the teenager. Sobs wracked his body, he tossed his head gasping for air before continuing to breakdown.

He slid down the wall, holding his head in his bruised hands; whispering," I can't. I can't. I can't." 

Bruce had forgotten something very important. At the end of the day, Jason was a  _child_.

He kneeled down to his son. Jason was shivering, tears dribbling down his face; he began to lightly bang his head on the concrete walls.

 

" I can't. My fault. My fault. God, I can't." 

Bruce placed one large hand behind his head, stopping him from hurting himself anymore. Jason's eyes refused to meet his father's, frightened of being scolded out, being replaced, being abused.

 

" Jason... look at me. Please." He sternly but gently commanded.

Sucking in a breath of air, he stared up into his father's concerned eyes; vision blurry from his tears.

" I'm sorry." 

 

Jason cried out as he threw his arms around Bruce's waist, burying his head into the older man's shoulder.

Bruce held him tighter, stroking his hair; telling him it was okay. It was okay to cry and make mistakes, it was okay to breakdown. At the end of the day, all heroes had to face their demons.

" I love you so much, Jason." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Jason and Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Mentions of death  
> \- Some light Jason and Dick bonding moments

 

Jason stood in the Wayne cemetery, a silver bat grasped tightly in his hand. His chest heaved as he took in another sharp breath, viewing his headstone utterly destroyed before him.

He grew conscience of his older brother attempting to sneak up behind him. 

" You'll have to do better than that, Dick." 

Dick ceased from moving, his hand twitching to touch- no to comfort- Jason.

" The world's greatest detective should have told you to lurk around more  _quietly_." He sneered, throwing his bat to the side.

The older boy stood next to him now, wrapping his jacket more tightly around his body.

 

" This is a load of shit, Dick. A goddamn headstone doesn't mean anything." 

Dick remained silent, there was nothing he could say; there was nothing that could comfort his younger brother. Jason  _died_.

 

" Here lies Jason Todd. Beloved  _son_." He spat that word out with years of bitterness rushing through his veins," Bruce never gave a damn about me. Didn't even try bringing justice to my death." 

 

" What is this going to accomplish?" Dick's voice was soft and coddling, attempting to reason. " You missed out on so much, Jason. You can come back, you can come  _home_." 

 

Jason shuffled towards Martha's and Thomas's headstones. Both made of exquisite marble, taken well care of throughout this long years. 

" Maybe I should just destroy these too. Hit the Bat where it really hurts." 

 

He had no idea. No understanding of how his death had taken a toll on the entire family. Grayson didn't even know he had died until he came back home from Budapest. 

Bruce didn't sleep for days, he threw himself into his work; he refused to rest even when Dick begged him to. 

Alfred...Alfred always had a soft spot for Jason. He knew he was rough around the edges therefore he gave him special attention. When he died, Alfred for the first time in his many years of service asked for time off. Time off to mourn for the young lad he so dearly cherished.

 

" You have no  _fucking_ idea, do you?" Grayson lowly growled. " We mourned for you for months, Jason! Barbara went off the fucking deep end! You think that Bat- Bruce didn't want to kill Joker? I was this close to blasting that deranged clown to hell." 

 

"  _But you didn't."_

Grayson let out a shuddering breath," No. I didn't." 

 

Jason plopped down on the grass, his back against the Wayne's tombstones. He let out a humorless chuckle.

" Are you gonna ask?" 

 

" Ask what?"

 

" What is was like to die?"

 

" What was it like?"

 

" Lonely." 

 


	3. Tim Doesn't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several occasions of when Tiimbo was sleep-deprived

**For God's Sake, Go To Sleep!**

 

 

" Tim, I SWEAR TO GOD, if you don't go to sleep." Bruce threatened, tossing his newspaper on the island.

Tim sat on a stool, legs tucked underneath him; a cup of coffee in his hand. Dark circles underneath his eyes displayed his lack of sleep.

" Sleep is for the weak. I'll rest when I'm cold in my grave." 

 

" You were already cold in your grave, a pity you didn't stay deceased." Damian remarked from the kitchen table, not glancing up once as he calmly continued dining on his breakfast.

 

" Being dead was great. I was well-rested, didn't have to listen to this tater-tot of a boy all day long." 

" You bit-" 

 

" DAMIAN NO!" Bruce barked at him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bruce can afford all this batman shit but he can't buy a decent coffee maker?" Jason growling, slamming it down on the counter.

" Careful, Bruce is going to kill you if you break it. It was a gift from someone." Dick warned him.

" No- I'm going to break it. Screw this coffee maker!" 

 

Tim scurries in clumsily, trying to strap his utility belt on over his plaid pajamas.

'" Who is this coffee maker and why hasn't Batman tried stopping him? No worries, I can defeat him as soon as I...manage...to strap this on. Dick, can you help me with this?"

 

Jason sighs tiredly," I hate this family." 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damian shuffled through the poorly lit manor. The young boy had become thirsty in the middle of the night and decided to head down to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

He was returning to his bedroom with his glass of water before he tripped over something large. 

Damian landed hard on the floor, his cup smashing against the wall beside him; dousing him in water.

Groaning in pain, he sat up and rubbed his shoulder, that is where most of his fall was cushioned, and looked at what had made him fall.

There laid Tim, curled up in a ball, his blanket draped over him.

No wonder he hadn't seen him.

 

" Master Damian, are you quite alright? That sounded horrendous, you aren't cut, are you?" Alfred ushered over to him, gently pulling him up and brushing his hand over his pajamas, looking for stray shards of glass.

" I'm fine, Alfred. I am sorry for the mess, Drake made me stumble." 

The butler glanced down and suppressed a groan," That was my mistake. We tend to let him sleep wherever he wants." 

Damian gripped his shoulder again, rubbing his bruised flesh.

" Oh my, you are hurt!" 

" No need to fret, Alfred. Just a small bruise. I shall be retiring to my quarters now, goodnight." 

Damian looked behind him once more before he closed his bedroom door. 

A small smile teased at the corner of his lips as he saw Alfred trying to lift up Drake on his own.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

" I can't! I won't! You can't force me to sleep!" Tim yelled at the top of his lungs, struggling in Jason's and Dick's grip which pinned him down on the floor with Damian sitting on top of him.

" When's the last time you slept?" Bruce retorted, a sleeping pill in his fist.

 

" Uh...what day is it?" 

" Just do it already!" Jason hissed as Tim struggled harder.

 

" We're doing this for your own good, Tim. You need to sleep." Grayson tried consoling him.

" Skip the damn sermon and dose him already!" 

" SHUT THE FUCK UP, JASON!" Grayson snapped.

 

" Open his mouth!" Bruce demanded, trying to shove the pill down his son's throat.

Damian choked him causing him to finally open his mouth.

" Are you trying to kill him?" Dick gasped.

" He's doing us all a favor." Jason mumbled under his breath.

 

In the end, Tim laid sound asleep on the carpet; his body finally requiring the rest it needed.

Grayson slumped down on the floor, a bloody tissue hanging out from his nose. Jason glanced in the mirror, examining the long scratch Tim had left him on his cheek.

Damian was unharmed sadly, Timbo passed out before he could destroy the little demon spawn. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 


	4. Family Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy, you were never a friend to meeeeee

Truth be told the batfamily needed therapy. Since they couldn't exactly run to the nearest therapist and tell them about their struggles of being apart of the " hero" group, Bruce took it upon himself to be his kids lifeline.

That meant becoming a certified therapist and forcing all of them to attend bi-weekly group meetings. Jason and Damian, at first, were reluctant and strayed away. But Dick had somehow convinced both of the stubborn teens to make it to the meetings.

Besides, Alfred baked chocolate chips cookies for the sessions and Jason LOVED those.

 

" I'm glad to see that everyone was able to make it." Bruce announced, sitting on a wooden chair in front of everyone.

Tim and Dick reclined on the couch, Damian perched on a stool next to his beloved Dick, and Jason rested on a chair far away from the spawn, close to Drake. 

Bruce learned the hard way to keep Damian and Jason far away from each other during the first session.

 

" Okay, we're going to start off simple. We're going to go around the room and describe with one word how your week went." Bruce gestured towards Tim to start off.

 

" Tiring." 

" Eventful?" Dick slowly drew out as if asking a question.

 

" It was satisfactory." 

" Murderous." 

 

" Uh... Should I be concerned?" Tim inched further away from Jason.

 

" We'll come back to that later..." Bruce jotted down in his notes.

 

" Father, I do not know why I have to attend this meetings. I'm perfectly fine, mentally and physically." 

 

" In what fucking world are you fine MENTALLY?" Jason scorned.

" I wasn't talking to you." The younger one snapped.

 

" Jason, stop cussing at your brother." Bruce jumped in," There is nothing wrong with any of us, Damian. Sometimes we just need a little guidance in life since we've endured some hard trials. This is a safe circle." 

 

" Safe circle? Then why is Todd here?" Tim texted on his phone.

" He's got a point." Jason agreed.

 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply before continuing. 

" Moving on, today we'll discuss what about turning a negative into a positive. Start by saying a bad thing that happened this week and turn it into a positive thing. Let me start off as we can get the hang of it.  I woke up late on Monday and was late to a very important meeting. However, I apologized to the person I was going to meet and he thought I was so sincere that he's investing in my company." 

 

" Seems fake but okay." Damian shrugged.

" I'll start!" Tim eagerly jumped in," I was sleep-deprived and I fell down the stairs." 

" How...is that a good thing?" Dick asked, his eyebrows furrowing up in confusion.

" Because it almost killed me." 

 

Silence fell over the room.

 

" Let's move on..." 

" Shouldn't we talk about that?" Dick gestured.  

" WE'RE MOVING ON, DICK!" Bruce twitched.

 

" Fine. I'll go next. I thought I ran out of cereal but I opened my other drawer and it turns out I had two boxes of Lucky Charms." Dick grinned.

 

" When I was on a mission with Father, it was a slow night but by the end of it, we stopped a massive theft from happening." 

 

" You also broke the robber's arm which you're grounded for.... Jason, your turn." 

 

" Well Damian was pissing me off the other day and I wanted to throttle the little bastard but I realized something." Jason paused, looking Damian dead in the eye," I fucked your mom." 

 

Damian snatched a lamp from the tableside and pitched it at Todd, he ducked; the glass shattering against the wall.

Jason launched himself at the spawn, knocking him from the stool onto the floor.

 

Tim tried prying Damian off from Jason but he threw his held back causing Tim to fall backwards onto Dick, holding his now bleeding nose. 

 

" Get the tatertot off me!" 

" You're going to pay for this!" Damian shouted, his tiny hands attempting to wrap around Jason's neck.

 

Tim laid on the floor, cupping the overflowing blood in his hands.

" Damian, release!" Dick screamed, clawing at him.

Jason flipped over, he now was on top of his brother; smacking him back and forth.

" TOUCH ME AGAIN BITCH!" His hand striking him on his cheek again and again.

The demon spawn raised his knee up, smashing Jason's groin; he fell to the side with a groan of pain, clutching his family jewels.

 

Dick grabbed Damian, wrapping his arms around his slender waist; preventing him from performing anymore damage to this session.

 

" BOYS STOP THIS INSTANT." Bruce bellowed, flinging his papers in the air.

At once all of his wards stopped.

 

" I have tried, agonizingly tried to help each and every one of you. This is all for your own benefit but you guys are acting like children!" 

Bruce calmly adjusted his suit jacket before marching out of the living room.

 

The boys remained silent.

Once again, they had ruined another therapy session.

 


	5. Damian And Strays

Dick was pissed.

Beyond pissed.

He had begged Bruce for a pet dog for years and years. But he always said no.

" You already have too much responsibility between school and Robin, you don't have the time for a dog." 

Dick pouted and begged but Bruce was relentless and in the end, he didn't get a dog.

So when Damian began bringing home dogs and cats and other weird unusual animals that somehow ended up in Gotham, he was mad.

" DICK, listen to me. He grew up training to be an assassin. He has no experience of love or emotions, a pet is a good thing for him ." Bruce explained to him.

 

" Yeah, Bruce but he has a fucking pet turkey!"

 

 

It all begun innocently. Occasionally, Damian would rather walk home than have Pennyworth pick him up from school. On such a day, Damian discovered a small feline in a shoe box on the side of the road.

It was a small thing, soft musty grey fur with yellow eyes.

Damian wrapped Miss Kitty, as he had appropriately named her, in his school jacket and rushed home.

 

" Father, I found this small kitten abandoned on the road. I wish to have it, her name is Miss Kitty."

Now like any other overbearing father, he should have and could have put his foot down when it came to pets but he simply couldn't.

A pet would be good for his son.

" You can keep it so long as you take care of it. That means bathing it, feeding it, playing with it, and -"

" Yes! I understand! Thank you, Father." Damian interrupted him and fled to his bedroom with his new cat.

 

Damian adored Miss Kitty automatically, allowing for her to sleep on his bed every night.

Bruce could also not deny his love for the cat.

Miss Kitty, with a brand new purple collar, spent her days following after her master, Damian, and napping in front of the fire, by Bruce's feet.

She would live a very long and happy life eventually passing away at the ripe age of 17 but now I'm getting ahead of myself.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Upon meeting Miss Kitty, Dick was beyond upset for two major reasons.

1\. HE WAS A DOG PERSON

2\. AND TWO, BRUCE NEVER LET HIM HAVE A PET

 

Miss Kitty could sense that Dick didn't exactly enjoy her presence so she would leave the occasional hairball on his pillow.

Tim had the worst of it, Miss Kitty was trained by Damian to leave her droppings by his door so when Tim exited his feet were greeted by her shit.

 

The next pet that Damian rescued was Titus, the hound-dog.

Titus was a magnificent dog, sleep black fur and black eyes; he came up to Damian's hips. 

He was, just like Miss Kitty, abandoned by a heartless person and was found digging in a trash-can in the alley for food.

 

" Damian... Now I don't know about this. You already have a cat and this dog is huge." Bruce urged him.

" But Titus loves me, I can't just leave him; we already formed a relationship."

 

and it was settled, Titus, the Bat-dog, was the newest member of the Wayne family.

Titus slept on his master's bed with Miss Kitty, it was a good thing that Damian had a queen-sized bed because over the years he would continue adopting several kinds of animals.

Bat-dog and Miss Kitty often played together, chasing each other around the manor and taking walks around. In the winter, they would nap close together alongside their beloved master.

 

Titus and Miss Kitty got along quite splendidly, being close friends up until his death.

Death would come for Titus before Miss Kitty.

A good and faithful dog up until his end, Titus, over the years, protected Damian from many dangerous things such as that dreaded vacuum cleaner.

Titus did not end from any ailing illness but rather old age; he thrived for a good 14 years. Living 98 in human years.

Damian was there until he died, holding him and whispering things until it was over.

Damian refused to get a dog several years after he died. A piece of him had also died when his dog left. 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jerry the Turkey came along next and Dick was fucking confused. Jason, on the other hand, hated Jerry because Jerry had pecked him in the ass several times.

 

" I'm going to stuff that damn turkey in the oven, Damian!" Jason screamed at him one morning when Jerry pecked him.

 

Jerry had been at the local fall carnival that was located at the park.

Damian had overheard one of the workers telling what happened to turkeys after the carnival ended.

He had slipped an employee a fifty for Jerry and thus, a new pet was introduced to the family.

Bruce didn't bother telling Damian no, he figured that this turkey was a good member to the family.

 

Alfred, however, demanded that Jerry was to be put outside.

" Master Damian, a manor is no place for an animal." 

" Alfred- You allow Titus and Miss Kitty to be in here." 

 

" Yes I am aware that they are allowed to be in here but even they have their limitations as do I. A dog or cat is acceptable in a house but a turkey is unheard of." 

Bruce somehow managed to persuade a stubborn Alfred to let Jerry live inside.

 

Jerry was very well-behaved, it took time for Miss Kitty to become accustomed to her new brother but in the end, they all loved each other and especially adored Damian.

Jerry preferred to sleep in a dog bed at the end of Damian's bed, he was a turkey of his own needs; he preferred his own needs but in the mornings and before heading to bed, he would often fly onto Damian's covers and cluck happily.

 

Jerry the turkey lived a very joyous life of lounging, eating, sleeping, and flocking after the members of the bat-family.

His favorite place in the world was the chandelier which Alfred nearly killed him for multiple times.

He came to be 7 years old when he passed.

He was buried underneath his favorite tree out back.

Damian arranged a small memorial service for him.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

A turkey, a cat, and a dog mixed with a homicidal 12 year old was enough to make Dick nervous.

He told himself that there was no way Bruce would allow him to keep another animal in the house.

It wasn't like there was room, the manor was pretty spacey but the amount of pets in one home was enough to drive anyone insane.

 

Ace was a beautiful dog with pointy ears, a black coat, brown eyes, and a very long tongue that slobbered over the place.

On any day, Damian strolled off for hours at the animal shelter.

He hadn't found a pet that he loved enough to take home until one day.

It was the day before Halloween and he figured that he could distress by visiting the shelter.

 

In the back of the room, there Ace was and Damian loved him the moment he saw him.

Normally, a parent has to be there to adopt but you could basically pay anyone in Gotham to keep their mouths shut and the animal shelter employees were the exception.

 

" Father, meet Ace. Our newest member of the family." 

Bruce glanced up from his morning paper, peering at the dinosaur of a dog.

Ace was a great Dane and stood at a staggering 3 feet 8 inches.

 

Bruce felt no need to tell him no, he was scared that Ace would attack him or something.

 

Ace was a great dog and a great addition to the pack. Even Bruce couldn't deny it, Ace would accompany him every night down in the Batcave with Bruce where he was working on a case.

 

Titus adored Ace, finally another animal of his kind! 

Ace preferred to sleep very close to Damian, curled in close at his stomach.

He was very protective of everyone in the family.

 

Ace would wait for Damian every day at his school day by the gate and they would head home together

Alfred shared a special connection with the dog, Ace also shared a love for classical music with Alfred.

 

Ace would eventually rest at the good old age of 12 from arthritis. He would be the only pet to die from an illness, poor Ace.

He was the best boy who loyally and fiercely protected Damien, even stopping a thief from robbing him.

When Damien had reached the decision to put him down, which wasn't an easy one to make, Ace knew it was time. 

Damien refused to leave his side until his faithful companion took his final breath.

 

Ace was buried next to Jerry with his favorite squeaky toy and was also given a memorial service.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( A/N) I almost cried writing this, I hate it when any animal dies :(


	6. Beer and Confessionals

 

Jason's only 17 and he's already an alcoholic.  Growing up, he swore he would never EVEN touch a drink due to his old man but things happen, shit changes.

 

Jason had stolen from Bruce's pantry and filled his flask with the delicious poison.

 

He sat on the roof, chugging some down; the liquor burning his throat as it went down. By this point, he was beyond tipsy and borderline drunk.

He  _didn't_ mean to become drunk, sometimes the memories and nightmares got too much, not that that's any excuse but it was a pretty damn excuse at the moment.

 

His feet dangled in the openness, his eyes gazing over the lights from the city.

From up here, Gotham didn't seem so bad; it even seemed beautiful.

 

" Jason? What are you doing?" Dick asked him, his footsteps crunching on the gravel that Bruce installed on the roof.

He sat beside his brother, the odor of beer stinging his nostrils.

 

" What the hell, are you drinking? Dude what the hell is wrong with you? You're  _17, for god's sake_!" Dick's eyes faltering at the flask he clutched around his hand.

 

" Listen, if you're going to lecture me then leave. I already get enough of that shit from Bruce and I certainly don't need it from you." His words poked Dick's skin painfully.

 

" Yeah and he does it for a reason, he's your dad!" 

" He's not my father!" Coming out strongly, his voice echoed; a bitter angry trace in it.

 

Dick shook his head in disbelief, crossing his arms," Yeah he's just the guy that fed you, gave you a roof over your head. He made you Robin!" 

 

Jason turned to him, eyes black with anger," Yeah, he made me Robin and guess what? I FUCKING DIED!" 

 

" So what- You're- You're going to blame him for that? He had  _nothing_ to do with that, Jason!" He now stood up, fists in balls by his side. His hair falling over one eye.

 

" Nothing to do with that? He had everything to do with that!" 

 

" Don't blame Bruce for your death!" 

 

Jason jumped up, throwing his flask to the side," I'm not blaming him! He didn't force the Joker to kidnap me and fucking beat me nearly to death! But he didn't come, he didn't make it! I came back and looked for him and what happens? I'm replaced. I'm discarded."

Tears now streak down his face, his lips wavering," Do you know what it's like? To come back and be you but not really? Torn apart and made, transformed into this person you don't even fucking recognize. To come back and still feel  _everything_. All the pain from death?" 

 

The 19 year old stood in silence, uncrossing his arms," No..I don't know what it's like, Jason." 

 

Scoffing, he bit his lip and looked up at the sky; hoping another stream tears wouldn't escape.

 

" You and them have no idea how I feel so I drink and drink so I don't feel."

 

" We can help. Black Canary can help, she's a-"

 

" No." He sighed, running his hand through his head," Even now you don't get it." 

 

Dick reached out, his hand desperately wanting to touch, to hold his brother.

Jason jerked away, stepping back.

 

" Jason, I want to help."

 

" You can't help if you don't understand."

 

" Black Canary can help, she can evaluate you-." 

 

" No! Don't you see?" Jason interrupted him," She can listen to me talk and talk for hours. She can give me pills and advice and all that but in the end, she and you won't understand what it's like. When you come back from the dead, it doesn't stop. It's like a part of me is still in that grave and there's no way out." 

 

Dick grabbed Jason by his upper arm, pulling him close; his arms wrapping around his body.

Jason struggling for a few moments before letting himself sink into the hug.

 

Two brothers, one drunk and the other sober, on top of the roof in the middle of the night were at peace with each other; even if it lasted for just a moment. 

 

 


	7. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could game of monopoly end so bad?

Dick loved two things in this world, his brothers and board games.

He had to force all of them to come together one night a month to spend " quality time" together.

 

He had ordered pepperoni pizza, had liters of soda and bags of chips, and most importantly- games!

 

Bruce didn't allow them to play poker since last time it turned out that Tim was counting cards and once Jason found out, he nearly throttled him.

Uno ended quickly, Aggravation turned too deadly, and nobody fucking likes Pictionary.

Therefore, Dick settled on Monopoly.

All the boys, in their pajamas and settled on pillows, began to play the game.

 

" Wait- I didn't get my $200!" Tim protested, his hand reaching out towards the giant stack of bills from the bank.

Jason swatted his hand away," Next time remember, it's not your turn anymore buddy." 

 

Each boy had their own strategies in this game.

Jason automatically bought the railroads and utilities, he also acquired the boardwalk.

Dick settled on buying all properties of a certain color.

Damian built hotels and houses on most of his.

And Tim was losing.

 

" One, two, three, four- FUCKING HELL!" Jason cursed, landing on one of Damian's squares.

" Pay up Todd, that'll be....$56." Damian smirked.

He grumbled angrily, shuffling his bills and handing over the exact amount to the demon spawn.

 

" Dick, it's your turn." Tim poked at him.

Dick rolled the dice, accidentally knocking over one of Damian's houses," Oops sorry- 6! Okay one, two, three, four, five, and six!" 

He picked up an pink chance card since landed on that square," You must pay one player $50 because of a lawsuit?! THIS GAME IS RIGGED." 

 

" Quit your moaning and pay someone." 

" Fine- Here Tim, I'll pay him since he's broke." 

 

" DONT PAY ME OUT OF PITY-Wait you only gave me $45."

 

* 3 hours later

There was no end in sight.

Jason banged his head against the coffee table," Will this game ever finish?" 

 

A blood shot-eyed Dick glared at him," No! It will never be over, not unless someone wins."

 

" I'm content over here, I'm winning. I've obviously inherited Father's smarts and charming good looks." Damian commented, counting his bills.

 

Jason lifted his head from the counter," You didn't inherit his height obviously." 

 

Damian launched the dice at his brother, the small toy smacking him square in the forehead.

Jason lurched over, knocking over the game board; toy houses and moneys went flying into the air.

 

Tim took sanctuary underneath the coffee table, he had no energy to pursue such childish activities.

 

" BRUCE BRUCE WE NEED A LITTLE HELP." Dick yelped at the top of his lungs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" I don't understand you guys. You were playing MONOPOLY. Not even Grand Theft Auto makes you this violent." Bruce lectured them.

All four boys stood before him, covered in bruises and bites from the demon spawn.

 

" Game night is officially banned from this house, do you understand me?"

 

Dick pouted, he would have to find another way to get his brothers together. 

 

 


	8. A bonding moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Bruce heal a broken child's heart?

_Dick's screams echoed in the empty manor, lurching Bruce from his bed._

_Three weeks here and he's had nightmares every single night. But that was too be expected._

 

_He cursed silently under his breath. What was he thinking- taking in an orphan? He didn't know the first thing about raising a child.._

_That's why he stayed away, meetings filled up most of his days and drudged on through nights; by the time he got home, his nightmares were over and a heartbroken nine year old boy was fast asleep._

_But deep down, he understand he couldn't keep going on like this; he couldn't have Dick go without a father for the duration of his childhood._

_Bruce comprehended that all too well._

 

_Walking down the hallway, the wails of the boy only grew louder and louder._

_Every sob between each scream broke his heart._

 

_" Dick? Dick?" Whispering softly as his knuckles rapped on the door," I'm coming in, okay?"_

_Light flooded the room once he latched the door open._

 

_A small child, blankets tucked underneath his chin, was cowered in the corner of the room. His blue eyes red from crying, his cheeks stained from tears._

_" I-I'm sorry if I woke you up, Mr. Wayne." He shakily got himself to his feet, dragging his covers behind him as he climbed up into his bed," You can go to sleep now. I'll be fine."_

 

_" Bruce." He approached Dick, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing him," You can call me Bruce."_

 

_" Bruce...." Dick slowly enunciated the word, practicing it._

 

_" Did you have another nightmare?"_

 

_Nodding, he clutched his covers, a whimper escaping his lips._

 

_" You know I have nightmares too."_

_Dick's head shot up, tilting his head to the right, shuffling closer to Bruce to hear him a little bit better._

 

_" I was about your age, we were coming back from the movies. Dad knew a shortcut, he always knew so much." He chuckled, recalling the faint memory," There was a man in the alleyway with a gun. He took my mother's pearls that dad gave her for their anniversary."_

 

_" Your mama and tata......"_

 

_Bruce nodded, finishing Dick's thoughts._

_" I had nightmares every night, Alfred slept in my room with me. I still have them and I know it hurts so much; it hurts so much that you want to die. The pain never goes away but it gets manageable."_

 

_A tear trailed down Dick's cheek, splattering on the blanket," Mama was so excited. It was my first big show, I practiced until I got good; Tata helped me. I was so happy with my costume. They were going to get me ice cream afterwards. I heard the rope snap, I was suppose to grab Mama's hands; I could have saved mama."_

_" I wished I died with them, at least we'd still be together."_

_He broke into harsh sobs, each wail wracking his sob," I miss them so much."_

 

_Bruce hugged the boy, placing him on his lap; his big hand rubbing circles on the boy's back._

_" Don't ever say that, Dick. Your parents loved you very much, that I know. They want to be here with you but they can't be. They would want for you to continue to live, to breathe, to grow up and start your own family. They want the very best for you."_

 

_" How do I go on without my mama and tata?" He choked out._

_" I'm here, okay? I'll never leave you, you're going to grow up and become someone wonderful. Your parents would be so proud of you."_

 

_" I'll be someone great, someone good and kind. Mama would like that."_


	9. Groupchat

* Dick has started a group chat with Jason, Tim, Bruce, Alfred, and Damian.

* Dick has changed the group name to " Bat-Family." 

 

Dick: Hiiiiii :) 

Jason: What the fuck is this, Richard? 

Dick: Isn't it cool? I thought we could start a groupchat together so we can communicate more.

Tim: No. Bad idea.

Damian: Bat-family? Really, should have changed it to something else obvious.

Dick: I didn't make this chat to get attacked.

Jason: You made this chat cause you're a dumbass.

Alfred: Master Jason, stop using foul language and apologize to your brother.

Jason: Fine, I'm sorry. 

Tim: Wow- Jason finally apologizing for something.

Jason: fuck off Tim.

Alfred: Master Jason...

Jason: Sorry

Bruce: This is why my phone kept buzzing during my meeting? 

Dick: No one is appreciating my group chat :(

Damian: Because it was an idiotic idea

Bruce: Stop fighting

Alfred: What meal do you guys wish to eat at lunch?

Dick: Oooh, those dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets from the store.

Damian: Salmon for me.

Jason: PB & J

Jason: Salmon, really? For lunch?

Tim: Ham and cheese sandwich for me, Alfred.

Alfred: And what shall I prepare for you, Master Bruce?

Bruce: Salmon for me as well, Alfred.

Tim: oh no

Jason: You too? 

Damian: I guess I am the birth son ;) 

Bruce: I have to eat right and stay in shape so I can continue being Batman, remember?

Dick: oof- remember when everyone started drawing a fat Batman and called him Fatman?

Bruce: We do not speak of that 

Tim: Can you blame them? Have you seen Bruce's thighs? They're monstrous

Jason: I personally think mine are better.

Damian: Stop discussing my father's body

Jason: you didn't inherit shit from Bruce, your thighs are like No.2 pencils.

Damian: I've sent Miss Kitty to throw up hairballs on your pillow again 

Jason: nO don't! I'm going to kill that damn cat!

Damian: Don't you even think about touching her, Todd!

Dick: What was that loud thud? What are you guys doing? 

Tim: Jason just tried to throw the spawn out of the window.

Bruce: Someone go break it up!

Alfred: Master Bruce, I don't mean to alarm you but I just overheard the sound of a chainsaw.

Bruce: Dick! Tim!

 

 

\- I'm struggling with writer's block fml

 


	10. Nightmare/ Damian

Damian lurched from his bed, sweat pouring down his forehead; his hand clutched at his chest as he tried calming down.

" It's okay, you're okay; you're home. No one is going to hurt you." 

He told himself over and over, his hands shakily running through his damp hair.

 

Damian despised the nightmares and flashbacks that occurred at least twice a week, he shouldn't be this way; he's Batman's son, he's not meant to be weak.

He swung his legs over the edge of his bed, his feet touching the floor.

Dick was in Bludhaven, Tim was out on a mission on his team, and Bruce was on a business trip in London. He was completely alone.

No one to talk to. 

 

Jason. Jason was home, he was sleeping in his room down the hall. 

But he couldn't disturb him. They didn't even have a proper relationship, it was filled with threats and trying to murder one another.

Damian would rather do anything than talk to him about these sort of things but he didn't want to be alone; he was terrified of being alone.

 

He shuffled down the hallway, making his way to Jason's door; no doubt he was sleeping.

 

He knocked gingerly before pushing open the door, light flooding into the room.

 

Jason stirred up, his dark hair tousled; rubbing his eyes," What the hell are you doing here?" 

 

" I'm sorry if I disturbed you, were you asleep?" 

He snatched the alarm, groaning once he realized it was 4am," Yeah I fucking was before you stormed into my bedroom. Thanks a lot- are you okay?" 

 

His moods instantly shifted once he glanced over at his little brother. His thin arms shaking, eyes red from crying, and lips trembling.

 

Jason yanked his covers off and pounced out of bed, hurrying towards his sibling.

" Damian, what's wrong?" 

His hand reached out, soothing his little bird's hair.

 

" Dami, are you okay?" 

With those words, Damian took a step back; his back pressing against the door. 

" I can't with this anymore." He choked out.

 

Jason put his hands up in a calming notion," Take a deep breath, relax. Breathe, Damian. What's wrong?"

 

" I had a nightmare." 

 

Jason froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He had too many experiences of sleepless nights, waking up screaming, and be anxious out of his mind.

" Damian, look at me. Look at me." 

His green eyes met his older brother's.

" It's over, you're okay. I'm here."

 

Damian nodded weakly, licking his chapped lips," Can I stay here with you tonight?" 

 

Jason agreed and paddled back to bed, fluffing his pillow. He waited for Damian to climb onto his bed as well. 

His eyebrows furrowed up in confusion as his sibling curled up on the floor.

" Dami, what the hell are you doing?"

 

The younger boy sat up, staring at his place on the floor," I wasn't sure if you wanted me to sleep on the bed with you..." 

 

" Get over here, I'm not that big of a dick." 

Damian scooted over to the bed and yanked the covers up, curling into a ball comfortable.

 

" You don't kick or snore or do some weird karate move in your sleep do you?" Jason teased.

 

" Good night, Todd." 

Jason smirked and turned over, his back to Damian," Night." 


	11. Tis But A Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason can't take anything serious.

" SET HIM DOWN GENTLY." Bruce demanded, ripping his cowl off and tossing it to the side.

Tim and Dick placed Jason down on the metal table, a piece of Robin's cape drenched in blood was wrapped tightly around his upper thigh.

 

" This was a covert mission, all I needed was simple intel. What did you guys do?" Bruce snarled, cutting away his son's uniform from his leg.

 

" I'm sorry, Bruce. Honest- we just got a little carried away; we wanted to do more." Dick tried to rationalize.

 

He threw the bloody garment away and began washing away the blood from his thigh to see how deep the wound was," Thanks to you getting carried away, your brother has a bullet in his leg." 

 

Jason sat up, his mouth ajar slightly," Excuse me? Why are you complaining? Last time I checked, I was the one who was fucking shot!" 

" Jason, lay back down. You need stitches." 

 

Damian walked in, mask off," What happened to you? Are you alright?"

 

Tim scowled, shaking his head. " Where were you? What took you so long?"

" I was busy cleaning up YOUR mess with Commissioner Gordon so forgive me if I didn't rush on over here as soon as possible." 

 

Bruce carefully sutured Jason's leg, years of experience gave him a steady hand.

" That is not the point, you boys disobeyed me and caused your brother get to hurt." 

 

" Father, this was not a covert mission. Before we left, I found some interesting items." Damian took out photos from his cape and showed them to his brothers," Ten cases of bombs and weapons big enough to blast Gotham to bits." 

 

" Holy shit." Came out of Todd's mouth.

" Commissioner Gordon is on working on it, he'll alert us once he discovers more. Turns out this was not a simple mission, Father. I'm sorry we disobeyed you but as you can see this was for the greater good." 

 

Bruce grunted as he did the last stitch, swiping his gloves off and tossing them in the bin.

" I'll call the Commissioner, I'm sorry for the way I acted but that still does not replace the fact that Jason was injured. Next time please, if you see anything out of the ordinary act on it but do not put yourselves in harm's way."

 

Bruce turned and left the cave, his footsteps echoing.

 

Jason winced as he shifted his legs, sliding off the table and attempting to walk.

" Wow, Jason. You're off duty for a while, you need to rest that leg before you pull any stitches." Tim rushed towards him, wrapping his arm around his waist to support him.

 

Jason waved him off as he hobbled over to the bat-computer, logging in.

" Don't be ridiculous, tis but a scratch." He purred.

 

" Little bird, the tracker you put on their truck; where are they headed?" He pressed, typing rapidly on the computer.

Damian suppressed a grin as he began rattling off coordinates.

 

" We are in so much trouble." Dick whined.

 


	12. Things Dick Has Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a montage of all the things that Dick has said

" It's literally 5am, I can't deal with this right now." 

\- Dick Grayson, after dropping his bowl of cereal.

 

 

" I'm having an existential crisis, can we do this later?"

\- Dick lying on the floor, curled in a ball while Bruce begged him to get up.

 

" I'm not saying I'm the BEST, but I haven't died unlike the rest of you.." 

\- a heated debate on who was the best Robin.

 

" I'm thinking about starting a company that incorporates glitter into everyday items. Like glitter cereal. No- I DONT CARE IF GLITTER IS BAD FOR PEOPLE, JASON." 

\- reason one why Dick is banned from using glitter.

 

" I'm clearly the fucking best and if you can't handle my sweg, then get out." 

\- an argument between him and Damian.

 

" Hold my chimichanga while I beat this bitch." 

\- carnival games is always a challenge Dick's up for

 

" Can you please die a little quieter? Some people are busy here."

\- After Tim started choking on a marshmallow.

 

" I would sell you for one stale corn chip." 

\- Dick @ Bruce

 

" YEET!" 

\- Dick yelled this after tossing Damian out of a window.

 

" I WANNA BE LIKE YOU. I WANNA WALK LIKE YOU, TALK LIKE YOU....." 

\- What Dick sang at Bruce's birthday

 

" I'm scared of two things. Taxes and Barbara." 

\- Dick's conversation with the Joker.

 

" Oh fuck- shit SORRY." 

\- after burping louder in front of the Mayor of Gotham. Bruce's glare could have turned him into stone.

 

" Jokes on you, I wanna die." 

\- fighting with Two-Face

 

" No, she's dead. This is her son."

\- how Dick picks up the phone

 

" I like your face."

\- his attempt to flirt with Barbara for the first time ever.

 

 

 


	13. Jaybird's Birthday

He wasn't ever fond of birthdays. Sometimes, if his mom was sober enough and managed to save enough money, she would go to the market down the street from where they lived and buy him a small chocolate cupcake. She would put one single red candle on it and in the darkness, since they couldn't pay the electricity bill, they would blow it out together.

Jason, every year, would never attend the parties that Bruce and his brothers would throw for him. He would go out on patrol all day, go home exhausted, and then sleep for hours.

Bruce tried to reason with him, planning simple parties; a few balloons, presents, a cake, and the cooking done by Alfred. That didn't matter. Anything correlating to his birthdays, he avoided.

 

The birthday boy glanced at his phone which was lighting up with missed calls from Tim and Dick, even the occasional text from Damian streamed in. 

Frustrated, he picked up his phone and mumbled," What do you want?" 

" JASON! Where have you been? The party started 45 minutes ago and we can't start without the birthday boy." Dick rambled off," Please, come. Just this year. It's nothing fancy." 

 

" I told you, I hate birthdays." 

 

" No one hates birthdays." He argued.

" It's a pagan holiday that was chosen to worship Satanists and honor yourself as if you were a God-" 

Dick cut him off," That's a bull excuse and you know it. Pissing off Christians and worshipping yourself is your favorite pastime. Just come please." 

 

" No." 

He hung up the phone and turned it off, now it no one would bother him. 

Jason lifted the bottle of beer to his lips, the cold liquid feeling pungent. This year, there was no patrolling for him. He figured he might as well get drunk. 

Looking out, standing there in the balcony, he watched the city lights burn on and the people below him moving slowly like ants. Gotham was rarely ever this quiet. 

Sighing, he nursed his bottle in his hands; templating whether or not he should attend the party. In fact, he didn't mind that Bruce and his brothers were frustrated with him. But Alfred... He worked especially hard for his birthday; preparing his favorite meals only for it to get cold when he didn't show.

Alfred always sent him a package in the mail a week later. The only gift he would accept. It usually contained warm socks for the upcoming winter, his favorite herbal tea from England, and a new book. Last year, it was The Giver.

 

His dirty fingers ran through his hair, letting out a scream as he threw the bottle to the floor. Little bits of glass flying all over and covering his balcony.

Why must he ruin everything?

His family was trying, trying too hard and here he was being an ungrateful brat.

He wish they didn't put in effort, it would make things easier if....if he were to die again. Or if something else were to happen.

This was the way that it would hurt less, don't get attached then you won't get the entire force of the damage.

Each birthday was just another reminder of his bitch of a mother, he hated her with very fiber of his being but at the same time, he loved her. He had to, you only get one mother in this life.

 

He picked up the shards of glass carefully, holding them in his palms; he threw them away inside, one shard slicing his hand.

Wincing, he ignored the pain and grabbed his keys; he had the chance to make this right.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Breathing in deep, he stood in front of the manor door. What would they say to him? 

Here he was an hour late, they probably already packed up and gone their separate ways.

Jason opened the door, sliding in and shutting it behind him.

" Hello?' Calling out.

 

" Master Jason, you're arrived!" Alfred exclaimed, his apron still wrapped around his waist," Come in, we haven't started without you." 

Jason grinned, hanging his coat on the rack and bouncing into the dining room.

Different colors of balloons were wrapped around the chairs, a beautiful chocolate cake in the middle of the table, and his brothers and dad sitting down with his presents.

 

" JASON!" Dick screamed, jumping up and embracing him. Jason struggled underneath his weight, awkwardly patting his back," Uh yeah- nice to see you too, buddy." 

Dick pulled him to his seat, handing him a red-party hat before sitting next to him.

 

Damian was wearing a green-party hair with a party horn in his mouth, staring at Jason. He blew into with a hint of mischief in his eyes, he plucked it from his mouth, twirling it between his fingers.

" Look who managed to make an appearance." 

 

Jason awkwardly scratched his neck," Yeah- I'm sorry, guys. I'm not really into things like this."

 

" Don't apologize, at least you showed up." Bruce smiled before announcing it was present time.

He got a butterfly knife from Damian, a self-help book from Tim, a new leather jacket from Bruce, a gift-card to Johnny Rockets from Dick, and of course, Alfred's care package.

 

He was content, this was a good birthday. Nothing too special or wild.

It was perfect. 

 

 


	14. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- gruesome death, blood.

**Being Robin meant you couldn't save everyone you encountered. Sometimes you would be a second too late, make the wrong move, hesitate and then they would die and it would be your fault entirely.**

**Dick lost his first person when he was 13.**

**All the training, late nights at the gym, studying case files, and being under the ward of Batman did not make him immune to death in the slightest.**

**It was a snowy day in Gotham City, Dick perched on top of a building; overlooking a few city blocks. Batman was overlooking his blocks on the East side.**

**Dick rubbed his hands together, his black gloves providing little warmth. But he wasn't going to complain, he couldn't. The trainee has to tough it up and live with it, there were more important things at hand here.**

 

**A woman entered the alleyway, her vibrant laughter bouncing off the walls as she talked into her phone.**

**" I'm almost home, baby. I miss you too." Her delicate voice hushed into her device.**

**The call ended, putting her phone into her handbag; she adjusted her white thick parka and hummed.**

 

**Dick smiled and turned to face the other direction when a yelp came to his attention.**

 

 

**" Here, I have money. Take it all!" The woman whimpered, her body pressed up against a wall. A man in a dark hoodie, pressing a knife to her throat.**

**He snatched her bag, rifling through it," Is this all you have, bitch?"**

**The man threw the bag harshly at her, smacking her in the face with it.**

**" Please.. Please. Don't. Take my earrings, they're gold. I PROMISE." Tears streaming down her face.**

 

**Dick soundlessly slipped from the building, landing on the snow.**

**" Hey, that's not how you treated a lady."**

 

**The man grabbed the woman, turning her so her back faced Dick.**

**" Listen- Man, I don't want no trouble. Lemme leave with her stuff, K?"**

**Dick shook his head, his fists coming up," That's not how things work here."**

 

**The man pressed the woman tighter to his body, a scream escaping from her lips. He processed the situation, realized that he had no why out. He tossed the woman to the ground and ran the other way.**

 

**Dick ushered to her, kneeling beside her," Hey, are you okay...."**

**His voice trailed off as he watched a pool of blood flow from her stomach, staining her white parka.**

**He ripped off a part of his cape, applying pressure to her stomach; her upper body held up by his arms.**

**The woman grimaced in pain, her silver eyes watering.**

 

**" I'm going to die, aren't I?" A soft gasp came from her, a look of realization coming over her," Oh my god, I'm going to die."** ****

**Tears began slipping down her face, watering the snow. Sirens rang from the distance. Someone had heard her screams and called for help.**

 

**Dick shook his head," No, you hear that? They're going to come and help you and you're going to go home. I promise."**

**Her blood began to seep through his cape, staining his gloves. He ripped his gloves off and pressed them to her stomach, her blood staining his fingers.**

 

**" I'm scared." She sobbed, her cries becoming child-like.**

**" There's nothing to be afraid of, you're going to be fine. You're going to go the hospital and they're going to fix you right up, just in time for Christmas. What's your name? "**

 

**" Olivia....I was suppose to be home by now, but I took this shortcut...." She coughed harshly, every movement racking her body.**

**" Don't talk. Save your energy."**

 

**" My fiancé is waiting for me at home, you'll tell him I'm at the hospital, right?" A wheeze eradicating from her chest, Olivia coughed; blood sprinkling on the boy's face.**

**Her eyes began to drop, her head swaying.**

**" Stay awake, stay with me! Goddammit!" Dick screamed, shaking her.**

 

**Her lifeless body was limp in his arms, her eyes closed, and head back. She looked as if she were just sleeping.**

**" Olivia please, wake up. You have to wake up! Please!" His cries becoming hoarser.**

**Her body now laid in the snow, her golden hair flowing around her head as if it was a halo.**

 

**Dick let out a sharp breath, glancing at his crimson inked hands. He staggered as he walked to a trashcan nearby, retching whatever he had consumed that day.**

**He slid down the wall, his head tilted back staring at the sky; arms wrapped around his thin yet muscular legs.**

 

**The paramedics rushed into the alleyway with their medical bags, attempting to assist her but upon realizing she had perished, they had to call it.**

**Batman stood off to the side, talking to Commissioner Gordon.**

 

**" Robin, it's time to go." Robin clumsily climbed into his seat into the Batmobile, fumbling to put his seatbelt on and click it into place.**

**Batman started the engine, Robin could sense the tension by the way the older man held himself. He wanted him to get it over with, to yell at him already.**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**They didn't talk the whole way home. Dick just numbly stared at his hands, the paramedics gave him wipes for the blood. There was still some underneath his fingernails.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Robin ripped the rest of his cape off, tossing it onto the table along with his mask on the Batcave table.**

 

**" Dick, I've made it my decision...."** _No no no no no no._ **" You won't be patrolling for a while."**

 

**Dick bit his lip," Why? Because of tonight?"**

**He knew already the answer but he wanted to hear it come from Bruce's mouth.**

 

**" Yes." Bruce took off his cowl," It has to do about tonight."**

**Dick could taste blood in his mouth from where he had been subconsciously knawing at.**

**He was hurt and tired and above all, guilty. Bruce couldn't take this away from him, Robin was his escape. His main reason for living and doing his best, every night was about saving people no matter the cost.**

 

**" You can't take this away from me, I need this."**

 

**" It's not forever, just for a period."**

 

**Growling, he tugged at his hair," I saw her walking down the alleyway and she was fine! No one was there! I turn around for one moment and.....next thing I know she's gone."**

**The older man paused, he understood how Robin could be feeling. But he needed time off, seeing someone just slip away in front of was traumatizing and Dick had witnessed it before at the age of nine.**

 

**" I'm not saying you are at fault. Jesus- I'm not." His words cutting off," Seeing someone in that state, like that; you shouldn't go out on patrol for a while after that. You need to rest, physically and emotionally. Deny it all you want but this will take a toll on you even if you didn't  know her. All deaths do."**

 

> **" She was on the phone." Dick smiled weakly," She was talking to her fiancé, she said she was almost home, you know? She wasn't suppose to be there tonight, but she found a shortcut and thought she could be home earlier and surprise him. That's all she wanted to do."**
> 
>  
> 
> **Bruce latched one hand on his ward's shoulder, rubbing small circles into his skim; consoling him.**
> 
> **" Let it out. Holding things in isn't good."**
> 
>  
> 
> **His face became wet," No one was there, I swear. I checked, my position was on the top of the building. There was no man on the roof, hiding behind the dumpsters or trash cans. She was** _safe_."
> 
>  
> 
> **He appeared from thin air and I was there, in front of him. I told him to let her go and he shoved her into the snow. God- there was so much blood. Why was there so much blood? It just kept pouring out from her, it soaked everything and Olivia was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything. I TRIED. I TRIED TO HELP HER."**
> 
> **His last words resulted in a sob, his thin arms wrapping around Bruce's waist," It was just a shortcut!" A wail came from him.**
> 
> **Bruce wiped the tears away from his son, kneeling down since Dick was still on the short side," You did your best. Right now it might not seem like it but you did your best, I know you did. We're not prepared for everything situation and not every mission goes as planned, sometimes we lose people."**
> 
>  
> 
> **Dick hiccupped, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand," I messed up. I'm sorry but please, Bruce. Don't take this away from me, please. I need this."**
> 
>  
> 
> **He stroked his cheek, a fond smile drawing on the corner of his lips," I would never take anything away from you. You can continue your training and patrolling but I'll supervise you for a few weeks, okay? Just to make sure you're okay and ready."**
> 
>  
> 
> **Nodding, he allowed himself to be carried to his quarters, his body worn out from tonight's events.**
> 
>  
> 
> **This wouldn't be the last time he lost a person and every so often, when the seasons change and someone is gone; he recalls the time he was 13, smiles at the thought of Olivia, and grimaces at the memory of blood. But he knows he'll be okay.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Principal's Office

**He tapped his foot, his head tilted back; staring at the ceiling. The receptionist told him that Bruce was on his way for the meeting with his principal.**

**Jason sighed, this wasn't good. Fifth time in the office this month alone and Bruce was probably in a business meeting when he got the call. He could already his lecture, it would be the same words over and over.**

**What a bore. It wasn't like the principal could do anything. His adoptive father was Bruce Wayne and he contributed heavy funds into Gotham High, if he was expelled then Bruce would no longer be a financial aid to facility.**

**But this isn't why he got into trouble, sure he could get away with it but where was the fun in that? The delinquents here pissed him off, just a bunch of rich kids with snotty attitudes thinking they run the entire world because they could dip into their daddy's bank account.**

**Jason didn't detest the rich, they normally came from nothing and fought their way for a better life of living. But their brat kids ruined it all, they were entitled; born with a silver spoon in their mouths and that was what made him tick.**

 

**" Jason?" Bruce's low voice snapped him back to reality.**

**He turned his head, his father in his business suit; lines of annoyance on his forehead.**

**" Hey pops." He mockingly gestured, there was no point of begging for forgiveness; he would just have to accept the consequences.**

**Sitting there in silence was awkward, the principal was not yet here.**

**Bruce leaned forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees; hands clasped together, glancing at his watch every now and then.**

 

**" Are you going to tell me what you did or do I have to guess?"**

**He pouted, sticking his lower lip out," But that would ruin the surpriseeee."**

 

**" Mr. Wayne? Principal Greenblatt will see you and your son now."**

**Bruce nodded and thanked her, making sure that Jason walked in front of him. On occasions before, he had attempted to run.**

 

**Jason sank down in the seat in front of Greenblatt's desk, propping his feet up; arms behind his head.**

**" Long time no see, Tom." He chuckled, throwing a wink at the man in charge.**

**" Get your shoes off my desk. How many times have I told you not to call me that?"**

**" I don't know, I don't bother to count."**

 

**Bruce sat beside him, pulling his son's feet down and sending him a stern look before clearing his throat and adjusting his tie," Hello Mr. Greenblatt, it is very nice to see you again."**

 

**" I would say the same thing to you, Mr. Wayne however these are not the most...pleasant circumstances." Mr. Greenblatt leaned on his desk, his eyebrows furrowed up in concentration.**

 

**" Noted. What did he do this time?"**

 

**" He assaulted a student."**

 

**" You did what?!" Smoke might as well have been puffing out of Bruce's ears, his face was crimson-red and his eyes shoot daggers at him.**

**Mr. Greenblatt pulled out Jason's file, it was as thick as textbook and plopped it down on his desk," As you can see, this isn't your son's first offense. Due to the circumstances and his status at this school, I very well can't expel him but I do have to suspend him for a few days."**

 

**" That is more than fair, I assure you, when we get home we are going to have a long discussion." Bruce intervened.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**His head laid against the car window as Bruce drove the car, murmuring angrily under his breath.**

**" Careful, Bruce. We wouldn't want your blood pressure to rise, now do we?" He sneered, bitterly.**

**" I swear- I don't understand you sometimes, Jason. You can't just go around hurting people like that! You're grounded, no patrolling, no technology, no friends over the house-"**

 

**Jason let out a growl," No patrolling? The whole fucking reason why I'm suspended is for DEFENDING someone! Just like you taught me!"**

**Bruce pulled the car to a stop over by the side of the road, his shoulders slumped down with a sigh; his hands on the steering wheel, head facing down.**

**" Okay- Explain to me what happened."**

 

**" Chet Barry was picking on the new kid, okay?" He sucked his teeth in," He was shoving him around and calling him names cause he's from the system. I go up to him and tell him to lay off the poor guy, Chet shoved me first, okay? He shoved me and told me that I would be good friends with the new kid cause we're both..disposable. So I punched him."**

 

**Bruce remained still, Jason had meant to protect someone who needed protecting. He didn't just stir up trouble for the hell of it.**

**" You did what was right in my eyes, you helped someone. But in the school's eyes, Mr. Greenblatt's eyes, you can never lay a hand on another individual, okay? I'm sorry for getting mad and just punishing you right away and I'm sorry for what Chet said, it couldn't have been easy hearing that."**

 

**He shrugged," I don't care what he called me, he shouldn't pick on a kid like that."**

 

**Bruce made a U-turn, heading back towards the city.** ****

**Jason perked up in his seat, hand hovering over his door," Uh- Bruce where are we going?"**

**This was it, the end of the line for him. Bruce was doing to kill him or dunk his body in the harbor.**

 

**" We're getting ice-cream."**

**His hand dropped into his lap," Ice cream?" He repeated.**

**Nodding, he looked towards his way," This is a one-time thing. You're not getting ice-cream next time you hurt a kid."**

 

**Jason grinned," Fine by me. I'm getting a triple scoop cookies'n' cream in a waffle cone."**

 

**" Wait- Not that much."**

**" If this is a one time thing, I'm going all out, Brucey."**

 

 

 

 


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING- MENTION OF PHYSICAL, EMOTIONAL, AND VERBAL ABUSE.

Mother would frown upon him. She would place one hand on her hip, the finger gripping his face; her nails impaling his soft flesh. 

" Again, do it again. Do it  _perfectly or else_." 

Perfection was expected of it, as it should be. He  _is_ the grandson of Ra'al Gluh. 

Hours were spent on tidying his technique, sweat and blood poured off him. It was worth it, it was for the best. There is no such thing as a weak leader in his family.

 

Damian grunted, his teeth gritted as his fists punched the bag hanging from the wall. He whirled around, bringing his leg up and plowing such a strike into it that it went flying across the room and hit the wall with an abrasive thud. 

Panting, he wiped his forehead with a small hand towel; he chugged down a cold bottle, tossing it aside once it was empty.

Grayson glanced up from the batcomputer," Hey Dami, maybe you should take a break? You've been training for a few hours, not even Bruce trains that long." 

He dragged his finger along the edge of his sword, careful as to not slice his skin," Father is not apart of the League, one day I will rule an entire army. I cannot afford to be weak. There is no sense in a weakling for a general." 

 

The papers went into a file cabinet, slamming to shut, Grayson walked over; car keys jiggling from his hands.

" A small break wouldn't hurt anyone. Come on, we can get lunch." 

Damian shook his head, twirling his sword and piercing a dummy," No. Maybe another time." 

" Let's go, don't be like this." He whined.

 

_" Damian, don't be like this." His mother slammed a bamboo stick across his back,"  This wouldn't have happened if  you completed your training with excellence. Everything I do is to ensure the future of the League, you cannot be weak. I won't have a weak son as leader."_

 

" Grayson, go away." 

" But-" 

" GO!" His boyish voice cracked with the sudden aggressiveness. Grayson flinched, his face contorting with hurt; he recovered and scoffed. He stomped up the metal stairs and slammed the door to the batcave.

Placing his sword on the table, he let out a scream and punched the wall.

No- Mother wouldn't approve of his outburst. Grayson would, he would want him to express his emotions and be a kid. In the end, it didn't matter what Grayson would want. He's Ra'Al Gluh's grandson, relationships are futile. They are senseless, they serve no purpose.

 

_Blood kissed his skin, the warm liquid flowing from the stab wound in his shoulder. He felt a bit dizzy. His legs hurt from kneeling._

_" Now you know how it feels to be punctured by a sword." Talia's words sounded poisonous and sweet," Remember this pain the next time you are injured, control it."_

_" Mother, please. I can't. I need a break."_

_Talia struck him across his face, he fell backwards; the grass providing cushion to his fall._

_"  Don't forget who you are and what your destiny is. Don't disappoint your grandfather or I."_

 

Damian raced up the stairs, fleeing from the memories.

He needed Grayson. 

He turned the corner and knocked on Grayson's door," We need to speak." 

" What for? You made it obvious that I annoy you." His voice muffled from behind the door. 

 

His fingers swept back his damp locks," No, it wasn't like that- Open the door and I'll tell you." 

Grayson unlocked the door, allowing the young boy to enter. He marched back to his bed, his arms crossed over his chest," Well?"

 

His mouth felt like the desert," I apologize for snapping at you. I grew up in a certain way so all this is new." 

Grayson snorted," I realized." 

 

" My mother wasn't the most loving woman, she was a leader before everything else." 

He tilted his head in confusion, a small reluctant smile forming," I know...Why are you telling me this?" 

 

Damian let out a deep sigh," I'm going to show you something." 

He took off his long sleeved shirt slowly, holding it in his hand once he was done.

 

Grayson gasped. Thin white scars decorated his back, criss crossing each other. A scar a few inches long from where his mother impaled him with a sword. On his ribcage, there was a scar shaped like a star where his mother had dug a knife into when he messed up a routine.

" Talia did this?!" His voice fueled with angry and sadness.

He nodded.

" That's abuse."

" It was a part of my training." 

 

" No, Damian. I don't care whatever that bitch and her army calls it, that's abuse!" 

Damian threw his shirt on, scowling," It was to better me. They need someone to lead once my mother passes, it's my duty to be the best." 

" You're a fucking kid!" He stood up and placed his hands on his shoulders," They shouldn't have done this. This is wrong. Wait till Bruce finds out about-" 

 

" Father knows already." 

Grayson threw his hands up in the air," He knows?!" 

" Father is well-aware of the training techniques the league uses."

 

" You won't see her any longer. I don't care if she's your mother, I don't care if she's the fucking Queen. She won't hurt you any longer." 

His heart pounded, this was a mistake. This was so fucking stupid, how could he think that Grayson could ever understand his situation? Everyone was counting on him to be a fearless leader and his mother shaped him up to be. He deserved it, he messed up. 

 

" She didn't..." His voice trailed off," It's meant to teach me." 

" Teach you what? To be fucking petrified of your mom?" 

" I-No! You don't understand any of this, I deserved it." 

 

He let out a bitter chuckle," Deserved it? You're a kid for god's sake." 

" Mother thought this was suitable for not doing well in my training. She wants what is best for me, I have to be a good leader." 

 

Shaking his head, he held up a palm," You know what? Get out of my room, I-I don't want to look at you right now. I need to process this, I'm going to talk to Bruce about this so you won't have to see her again." 

 

Damian let out a scream of frustration," FUCK YOU GRAYSON!" 

He whirled around, slamming the door open. Pictures frames that hung on the wall crashed onto the floor, sprinkling his carpet with shards. The boy ran out of the room, ignoring his older brother calling him; jumping down from the top of the stairs, he landed on his feet and continued dashing out of the manor.

 

He didn't need anyone, he certainly didn't need Grayson. Why did he think anyone would get it? 

Mother was right.

He paused to rest under a streetlight, his hands on his knees as he attempted to control a panic attack that was on the verge of escaping.

Damian wasn't going home tonight or for a few nights.

He didn't need this shit, he would stay with Jason.

 

Damian felt like the smallest being on Earth. 

Mother would not approve of this. 

 

 

 


End file.
